Uchiha Chronicles: Phoenix Rising
by Azrael Makara
Summary: Rocina Leah Uchiha is a young hemovore and Demon Guardian just trying to make it through life with as little trouble as possible but disaster and misfortune seem to cling to her but with the help of her comrades she comes to discover who she is but it won't be easy. Through many hardships and battles Rocina slowly discovers where her place in this world was all along.
1. Chapter 1: I Am Who I Am

I sat on the couch and watched Sasuke pace back and forth in front of me and by the way he was pacing he was beyond pissed. He stopped and looked at me his onyx colored eyes drilling into my emerald green ones and went to open his mouth when suddenly he closed it as if the words on his tongue just vanished into nothingness. He leaned over me in an intimidating manner and I could smell the sweat mixed with his natural sharp odor and he said "I have had this conversation with you many times before and yet you still try to make our brother look like a saint when you weren't even there to see our parents in a bloody pile behind him. It disgusts me that you say that he was forced into it or that he snapped under pressure because the truth really is he is just a fucking psychopath and I will kill him and if you get in the way I will not hesitate to kill you too." I pushed him away from me and made a beeline for the window and opened it stepping out on the ledge. I turned to him and said "I won't tolerate your bad attitude or your death threats." I made a hand sign and fiery wings came out of my back and I took flight over Konoha and circled a few times letting the wind whip across me as if it were wiping my overfilled mind clean and making my conscience ten times lighter. I swooped down on the first safe place which happened to be the railing outside Naruto Uzumaki's house and noticed he was sitting at the table eating none other than ramen so I jumped off the railing and knocked on the door and he jumped ten feet out of his skin when he looked up at the door he smiled and waved to me to come in and so I did making my wings disappear as soon as I opened the door. He seemed a little tired and I was naturally curious so I asked "Are you okay Naruto?" He nodded and swallowed the bit of ramen he was chewing on and replied "I finally found out why people avoid me it's because I have the Nine Tails in me. That one sensei Mizuki told me." I sat down at his table and picked up and apple and stared at it as if it could give me the answer to how to respond to Naruto sudden statement so I said "Mizuki was a dick to begin with and it was bound to come out one day so all I can say is find people who like you for who you are not what you are." He smiled and that's when I noticed the headband on the table and looked at Naruto who grinned even bigger. I jumped up and hugged him squealing "I'm so proud of you this means your finally a ninja we must celebrate lets go out to Icihiraku and I'll buy." Naruto's face lit up and he and I hurried out the door. It was a clear morning and Naruto and I were heading toward the ramen stand when Sakura came up to us and said "Naruto we have to go meet our new sensei so come on you can finish your date with Rocina later." She was really pissing me off and before I could rope my anger in I said to her "What the hell are you his mother?" She turned around and was about to say something when we heard a voice say "Rocina there you are I thought I was pick up on some bad vibes and assume you got into another bitching match again with Sakura." I turned around to find my spiky haired friend Kyrie Hatake in what she called her ninja outfit which was a tight gray t-shirt and a net under shirt coupled with some tight black pants and several heavy chain belts she sometimes used as weapons on missions because getting hit with one of those hurt like a bitch. Kyrie giggled in a slightly evil way and said "Let's go I want to show you a new kind of herbs I'm growing." Suddenly Sakura's annoying voice piped up and said "You realize Kyrie that Shikaena is never going to be a real medical ninja if she keeps up with these ridiculous potions she thinks are actual medicine. It is only a matter of time before the Hokage shuts down her black magic shop and…" Sakura immediately went silent as a long shadow came from behind me and wrapped around Sakura and lifted her in the air. A deep but feminine laugh came from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to find my friend Shikaena using her Living Shadow Technique while laughing her ass off at the terrified look on Sakura's face. Shikaena was kind of a butch girl never really interested in stuff any other girl would be and was slightly sadistic when it came to protecting her friends maybe that's why she was such a good interrogator when it came to her job as an ANBU Black Op which I think she enjoyed way too much for her age. Sakura screamed "Let me down this instant or I'm reporting you to the Hokage." I laughed but stopped short when I saw Naruto's face and gently tapped Shikaena on the shoulder and motioned to Naruto's horrified expression so she sighed and set Sakura down as gently as her pride would let her and turned to me and said "Sorry I'm late Shikamaru was kicking my ass at shogi and I couldn't leave or he would start complaining that the only reason I was leaving is because I was losing to him." I looked at Naruto who seemed to be okay but I noticed small tremor run through his body as he looked at Shikaena who was dusting herself off and chatting with Kyrie so I grabbed his hand and said to my friends "I'm taking Naruto to his meeting with his new sensei before whoever it is gets mad at Naruto for being late." Shikaena and Kyrie nodded and Naruto and I began walking in the general direction he pointed out and arrived just in time to see the biggest pain in my ass sitting on the railing reading one of his porno novels or whatever he called them. He looked up and smiled which I could tell by the creasing in his face mask. His white hair fell in a messy almost styled look over his headband and the eye that was visible was jet black but you could almost see the resemblance between Kyrie and her brother. Yes this is Kyrie's brother and his name is Kakashi or as we called him PITA short for pain in the ass. He set his book down and stood up and walked over to me placing his hand on top of my head before saying "The Third Hokage would like to see you so I'll take Naruto from here and you can be on your way." I nodded and hugged Naruto as I walked down the stairs and passed Sakura and my little brother Sasuke and made brief eye contact with him before walking on. I walked down the road to the Hokage's mansion and met Kyrie and Shikaena out front before proceeding in and gave a swift nod to the ANBU Black Op sitting just near the door and walked on. We entered the Hokage's office and he was sitting at his desk writing. I'll have to give the old codger credit for as old as he was he did a damn fine job of running this village and days when I was called and entrusted with a mission made me think he really was started to trust us despite what we are. He looked up and smiled and waved us in before saying "The reason I have called you here is this mission is one I see only you are fit to take and your abilities might make the mission easier and less likely of a fatality then if I sent anyone else." He adjusted his papers and said "There is a hemovore running loose in Tonkotsu Town and its killing innocent women luckily it hasn't made any other hemovores out of the male population I assume it doesn't want the competition. Some people have reported it wearing a headband that distinctly looks like a ninja headband so we are assuming it is a ninja who has either gone crazy with bloodlust or is a misguided and untrained neophyte so you job is to bring him here alive so we can question him and determine what village he is from and from there hand him over to his rightful Kage so he doesn't cause any more problems." Shikaena stepped forward and said "I have a feeling he won't be hard to find I even think if we play our cards right we may get him to come to us because my research into hemovore behavior suggests that a male hemovore will be ultimately attracted to the scent of a female hemovore much like an animal in the wild and the whole scent of Rocina's blood as we have proved on other missions when we were Genin being a unexplained attractant for male hemovores may help us find this sicko and hopefully we can get there before any more women die." I gave Shikaena a shocked look and sputtered "There is no way in hell I am acting as bait for a psychotic hemovore you can kiss my pale ass." Kyrie looked at me and said "Well would you rather innocent women die?" I bit my lip and said "Fine but if I get captured and he goes all perverted on me I'm killing him okay?" Lord Hokage sighed and said "You can defend yourself but please try to bring him back alive." I nodded and we exited the Hokage's office and went to pack and within ten minutes we were on the road heading towards Tonkotsu Town.


	2. Chapter 2: Maki

We arrived about mid-day and decided to look around before finding a place to stay so I agreed to ask around and grab us something to eat. I walked by a young man in a white mask covering half his face who was singing and strumming on his guitar so I put a little money in the basket next to him which made him look up and flash me a brilliant smile and that's when I noticed he had fangs. He caught the horrified expression on my face and he immediately stood up and placed his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the alley as I struggled against his iron embrace. He made shushing sound and whispered in my ear "I'm not the one you are looking for but I can help you if only you let me and please don't scream. If it makes you feel any better we can talk in the café next door and I'll explain what I can." He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and I let out a breath as we quietly left the alley and moved to the café like he said we would. We got a table and sat down and I said "Okay start explaining." He looked down at his hands and said "I know that you and your friends are looking for an out of control hemovore because so am I. His name is Maki and he was one of my only friends. The guy I used to work for and live with turned him into a blood thirsty monster and there is no reversing it or curing it so the only way to fix the problem is putting his soul to rest by killing him." Suddenly a waitress came over and smiled at me and the masked guy and said "Oh Phantom you're in town again it's nice to see you. What can I get you?" The masked guy named Phantom looked up and said "I'll take two lemon mint teas if that alright with my friend here." He looked at me and I nodded so the waitress walked away to fill our orders. Phantom sighed and started to talk again "So do you know a lot about hemovores or are you just learning?" His question caught me off guard which was never a good thing when dealing with mysterious strangers like Phantom but for some reason I got the feeling that he only wanted to help so I said "Well I should know a lot seeing as I am half hemovore." This time Phantom was the one caught off guard and he asked "How can you be half hemovore are you something else also?" I smiled and asked "Have you ever heard of the Demon Guardians the ones who protect the Tailed Beasts?" Phantom's eyes looked down than back at my face and he said quietly "Yeah I have heard of them a few time from my father but I don't know much about them." I looked behind me and around me to make sure no one was listening and said "I'm one of them I am the Fire Guardian and protector of the Nine Tails but I can't tell you who they are I can actually get into a lot of trouble just telling you this tidbit of information so keep it to yourself and promise me you won't tell anyone what I said not even your father whoever he is." I was about to say something else when the waitress came back with our tea and said "Sorry for the wait its awful busy today so we're kinda running behind and are usual fast pace has slowed down a bit." Phantom nodded and was about to start talking when he looked over my shoulder and said "I assume those two people who just walked in are your friends?" I looked behind me and noticed Shikaena and Kyrie walking in so I looked at Phantom and said "I'll be right back." I ran up to the both of them and said "Hey I think I found someone who can help us." Shikaena scowled but Kyrie was like "Let's meet him." We walked back over to the table and found it empty with a drained cup of tea where Phantom used to be. Shikaena's scowl deepened and she said sniffing the air "There was definitely someone here a male perhaps and what's disturbing is it was a hemovore male with a strange after smell. However I don't think it's the one we are looking for because the scent is clean of any traces of blood or well I should say any traces of human blood because there is a faint smell of animal blood." Kyrie looked around the café in case he just moved tables and looked kinda sad when she didn't see him so she sat at the table and motioned to Shikaena to stopped sniffing the air and sit down. As Shikaena sat down Kyrie looked at me and asked "So this mysterious stranger does he have a name?" I looked around hoping he would somehow appear even though I knew he wouldn't and finally said "The waitress called him Phantom and he knows a little about the hemovore we are hunting." Kyrie fiddled with the tea cup and said "What does he know?" I sighed and said "He claims the hemovores name is Maki and that he was once his friend but a person he worked for fucked him up and made him into a mindless bloodthirsty killer. He says he has come to put his soul to rest by killing him which may pose a problem to our capture alive plan." Shikaeana looked pissed and said "You're damn right it poses a problem we can't be competing with this hemovore's grief stricken friend and watch our backs at the same time. How do we know he was even telling the truth when he told you all this. How do we know that wasn't that freak of nature Orochimaru disguised as some handsome charismatic stranger trying to trick you?" I twitched at the sound of his name and my hand as if it had a mind of its own moved to the mark he left on my neck and said "Do we really have to suspect it's him in disguise every time a hemovore tries to help us with somewhat vague pieces of information. It has been almost a year since I last had anything to do with that creep and now you expect me to believe that out of nowhere he is back to fuck with me again?" Kyrie looked at me with her large silver eyes and said "We know you try to see the best in people who offer their help but you can't always take what people say seriously without first confirming their story. Did Phantom have a picture of him and this so called Maki?" I looked down at my cold tea and said quietly "No." Shikaena smirked as if Kyrie just proved what a naïve child I was so I got up and quietly said "Fine if you won't give this guy a chance then I'll go find him and help him if I have to because if Maki is so out of it that he kills in such short time intervals then he won't be easy to get back to the village and we won't get any coherent information out of him so the best thing we can do is put him out of his misery." I stomped out of the café and walked down the street until I realized I had no idea where we were staying but I thought, fuck it they can worry themselves ragged for all I care I'm going to see what this town has to offer. It was dark out and I realized a pretty girl such as me should not have been walking alone at night with a hemovore that was killing exclusively women but at the moment I didn't really give a fuck because I doubted he was that strong and I could probably take his pussy ass on if I was really in the mood to do so. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a soft chuckle then suddenly I felt a stinging sensation on my neck and I blacked out.

I woke up with a major headache and a weird feeling at my throat when my senses cleared and I realized someone was sucking on my neck and I could feel blood leaving my body so I tried to feel who was at my throat forcing myself to stay calm because I was positive that if I made any sudden movements it would spook the hemovore who I was certain was the one we were looking for. He seemed to have me restrained but this motherfucker didn't know who he was dealing with but as always picking a fight in my situation was not exactly a really smart thing to do so I laid there and felt his lips gently move against the wound on my neck which struck me as odd because a bloodthirsty monster like him would have ripped me open and drank me dry which was impossible for some of the Demon Guardians to have happen to them because some of us had a genetic trait where our blood regenerated fast than any hemovore could possibly drink. He seemed to handle me with care slightly shifting his position as if to not either wake me or not make me uncomfortable as if he knew I was awake. Suddenly he stopped drinking for a moment and muttered in my ear "I know you're awake thank you for giving me some of your blood I really need it. I am terribly sorry for kidnapping you but I saw how you stood up for my friend and knew you were probably the only one who would believe that I am not a killer." I snorted and said "I believe that killing innocent women does in fact make you a killer buddy but you don't appear to have the mannerisms of a killer which makes me think that all those women that were murdered was not your fault. Am I correct?" He sighed and said "Finally someone who understands. It is actually another hemovore and unfortunately my twin brother who has been masquerading as me and fooling poor Phantom who is now trying to kill me out of mercy and doesn't know anything about my twin because his father is hiding this from him." I looked at the room I was in and it was pretty bare and the only light was coming from a few candles lit. That's when I noticed a picture on the dresser so I looked at Maki and asked "If I promise not to attack you can you untie me please?" He nodded and slashed the ropes holding my wrists and ankles and I sat up rubbing my sore bleeding wrists. I licked the wounds watching as the healing saliva closed the cuts and tried to do the same with my ankles but realized I wasn't that flexible. Maki noticed what I was trying to do and before I could protest he ran his tongue around my ankles healing them and leaving the skin unblemished as if there was never any damage at all. Suddenly I looked down and noticed I was in nothing but my bra and panties so I fixed him with a glare and said "Alright I will forgive you for taking my blood without my permission but where the fuck are my clothes. You have three seconds to hand them over or I start shooting fireballs." Maki blushed and opened a drawer in the dresser taking out my blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it and my white skin tight pants. He tossed them over to me still blushing and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything in the least bit sexual by taking you clothes I am just sometimes a messy blood drinker and didn't want to ruin your clothes." I pulled my shirt on and said "I have a feeling no one has ever taught you how to hunt." He shifted from foot to foot and said "My brother taught me how to hunt but his methods were evil and cruel which didn't sit well with me which made him angry and he said I would never be a hemovore worthy of Lord Orochimaru's praise and…" He stopped when he noticed the horrified expression on my face which by now should've been pretty damn obvious and asked "Have you had dealings with him?" I moved my hair back and showed him the curse mark on my neck and whispered "More dealings than I care to remember at the moment. So do you have a curse mark or something that signifies that snake faced son of a bitch has gotten his claws into you?" He moved the sleeve of his shirt down and showed me a curse mark exactly like mine and said "I was marked when me and my brother were taken in by him after our mother and father were killed in a mysterious fire. My twin brother thought it was an honor to be one of Orochimaru's student however I wasn't as thrilled after seeing the stuff he tried to teach us but I went along with it anyway biding my time until I could escape and hopefully find the only people rumored to help hemovores in need and that was the Demon Guardians. Can you help me please I can pay you for your services." I looked at him and burst out laughing which made him get this confused look on his face and he asked "Why are you laughing I'm being serious I will pay you I promise name any price and I will pay it." I calmed my laughter and said "I can't believe you would offer me money to do something that is already my job to do." Maki face lit up and he said in a majorly squeaky voice "So you'll help me?" I smiled and nodded and as I pulled on my pants feeling kind of self-conscious about sitting in my underwear for the past five minute in front of Maki would could have been looking the entire time but was impressively keeping his eyes on my face which made me giggle and caused him to ask "Why are you laughing again?" I smiled and said "Most normal guys would be looking me up and down when I'm in scarce clothing or totally take advantage of me when I was knocked out and tied up but some of my theories about men can possibly be proved wrong by what a gentleman you are. We should probably reunite with my comrades just give me a second to make myself look presentable so Kyrie doesn't think we were having wild sex or whatever her perverted mind cooks up as an explanation for my disheveled appearance." I got up from the bed and adjusted my clothing and walked over to a mirror to straighten my hair which had become knotted and messy. I took the braid out and noticed a brush sitting on the dresser so I picked it up and brushed my hair to a silky smooth texture and put it in a simple ponytail. Maki was already getting his coat on and surprisingly put a mask on like Phantom's and said "All ready to go but may I ask where exactly we are going?" I opened the door and was temporarily blinded by the sun and realized Maki must have had me all night which in a way kind of unnerved me a bit but I shook it off knowing I could trust him but the only thing that poked around in my mind was would my friends be as trusting as I was?


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

People stared at us as we walked down the street however I was totally used to it being stared at a lot by my own village but being stared at by a bunch of strangers was unnerving because I couldn't gauge their reactions like I could the people in my village. Suddenly a shiver went through my spine and I knew my friends were running towards me even before I heard Kyrie yell "Get away from her you bastard!" Shadows swirled up around Maki and it took a split second to realize they were attacking Maki because they apparently didn't know about the whole twin brother scenario so I dived for Maki and knocked aside the shadow blast with a little Hell Fire and screamed "It's not what you think if you would calm down for a split second I can explain." Shikaena didn't listen and wrapped Maki in a shadow bind and looked at me and said "That guy isn't Maki he's Maki." Suddenly out of nowhere a guy wearing all black stepped out of the shadows Shikaena probably made to hide him and said "It's true I am the real Maki that is my brother Ryoku and he is not as nice as he has been pretending to be so I would put some distance between you and him." I looked around and suddenly he broke free of the shadows wrapped around him and dived for me but as quick as I could I pulled a kunai from my side bag however without warning a large black sword came through Ryoku's gut and a familiar voice said "So you finally made your presence known did you not think the Guardian of Spirit would not find you? Your aura was tainted with deceit and ill will unlike Maki's pure aura." Ryoku looked up at Phantom who I recognized by the white mask that was covering half of his face and realized what he just said as Ryoku fell to the ground dying of blood loss and the fact that Phantom had sliced his stomach open causing the stomach acid to destroy his insides. I looked at my friend and noticed Shikaena looked livid and finally stomped over to Phantom and grabbed his t shirt and yelled "You stupid fucking bastard how dare you get in the way of our mission and invoke the name of the Lost One you can't possibly be the Spirit Guardian because you're a boy and boys are not compatible with our genetics. Who are you anyway?" She whipped the mask of and before we could see his face he whipped a hood up and created a portal that glowed black like mine glowed red and before stepping through it he said with his back still turned to us "Hard times are ahead for all Guardians may you enjoy the peace while it lasts. We shall meet again in the not so distant future for now farewell Guardians of Fire, Shadow and Earth.

We stayed the night at the inn they had discovered Maki at and we had a major heart to heart that night. They told me they had asked around the three inns that were around here if I had checked in and even went as far as showing the innkeeper a picture of me and apparently none of them had seen me come in. When they went to the last inn they met Maki who ask them if they needed help finding me and they showed him the picture of me and Shikaena noticed the frightened look on his face and asked if he had seen me which made Maki tell them the whole story about his brother who was also his twin and a conniving murderer who liked to target pretty, slim, dark haired girls and slowly torture them physically and sexually. He assumed the only reason Ryoku risked taking me out in public was so he could take me out of town into the wood and from there who knows. We ate our meal and suddenly out of nowhere Kyrie brought up the subject we all hoped would go away which was about the mysterious guy Phantom. Maki couldn't tell us much except he was a wandering musician and was rumored to be a rogue ninja from some village but he didn't know what village. He had met Phantom on the road and traveled with him after escaping Orochimaru's clutches. He said he rarely slept and would sit up most of the night and stare into the fire when they camped out or would leave at late hours of the night and come back early in the morning to eat and wake him up. He also never took off the white mask that covered half of his face. Maki was very relieved to have found us because he had no other home and yearned to become a ninja again so we agreed to take him back to the Konoha and talk the Third Hokage into taking him in as a ninja. We finished our meal and went to bed. I tried to get some sleep and couldn't so I went outside as quietly as possible and walked down the deserted streets when a noise caught my attention. I spun around and saw a dark shadow leaning against a wall and as the moon came into view the light caught in his eyes and they shined like pure bronze and he smiled when my eyes connected with his. He laughed and asked "What brings a lovely young thing like you out on such a beautiful moonlit night? I smiled and said "I sensed you earlier and realized you never left town so I knew if I want to talk to you I would need to wait until my friends were asleep because if Shikaena saw you again I'm afraid she might kill you and Kyrie and I would have no chance at holding her back." He laughed and walked towards me and I noticed he was wearing a black mask that he either had as backup or he bought in another town. He suddenly caressed my face and whispered in my ear "You smell absolutely wonderful like lilac with a hint of cinnamon it's absolutely delicious." I suddenly felt his tongue graze my cheek ever so slightly then he pulled me into a kiss totally catching me off guard but I just rolled with it and gave in. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his lukewarm body and his tongue flicked across my lips and I allowed him entrance. His tongue was smooth as silk and seemed about the same temperature as his body. I could taste coffee on his tongue and what tasted like wintergreen gum or candy. He moaned slightly which made me smile a bit because I know I was sexually arousing him and just to tease him more I put my hand under his shirt and ran it up his chest. He broke the kiss and smiled down at me because now that I was standing close to him I realized he was over six feet tall while I was only a little over five feet tall. He broke me out of my thought and said "Let's go somewhere more private." I looked back at the inn and was about to protest when he placed a finger on my lips and said "I promise you will be back by morning and no one will suspect a thing." His smile was so alluring that I nodded and we suddenly became enveloped in darkness but as soon as it came it was gone and we were in a small cabin just outside Tonkotsu Town that I assumed was abandon when me and my friends passed it. Suddenly he picked me up and set me on the bed and removed his shirt and I noticed a light scar on his neck and what looked like two similar sized gashes that went from his neck to the middle of his chest and as if he could sense me looking at them he said "I don't want to talk about any negative stuff tonight let's just focus on the here and now." He looked down at me as a wolf would look at its food but in a much softer way as he gently crawled on top of me and started kissing me again. His hand went down my side but stopped at my waist. Then he swiftly took off my shirt and threw it across the room and proceeded to run his tongue across my jaw line and down my chest before unclasping my bra and gripping my breast gently licking around the nipple making me moan softly and I heard him chuckle and press harder against me molding his body into mine. He moved his lip downward and trailed his tongue down my abdomen. Suddenly I sat up and he looked up and smiled before asking "Something wrong my dear?" I looked away from him and said "Nothing." He chuckled and said "You'll have to be a more convincing liar than that. Is it something that I did to make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head and said "No you've been wonderful to me but I keep having this nagging feeling I know you from somewhere that my mind refuse to investigate like someone closed it off or something. It's kinda irritating if you ask me and it does make it somewhat uncomfortable to be doing this with you because it makes me wonder why this area in my mind is closed off." I got up from the bed and quickly grabbed my bra and put it back on before walking to the mirror. When I looked in the mirror I froze because standing behind me was someone I had hoped I would never lay eyes on again holding the black mask he had taken off and threw it on the bed. I whipped around and said "You slimy bastard my friends were right it is you I can't believe I let touch me you sleaze bag as if ruining the trust my village established with me wasn't enough you disguise yourself as a handsome boy who actually treats me like I'm worth something." I grabbed a kunai that was sitting on the dresser and ran at the bastard but he caught my arm before I could stab him and threw me to the ground and put a foot on my chest holding me down with such force it was almost like gravity was working against me and he looked down at me with a blank expression before saying "If you would listen for a fucking second I can explain everything." I snorted and said "I know what you're going to say you're going to try and convince me that you are not who I think you are and ask me to trust you as you claim to be a friend and all that other garbage creeps like you try to sell me." He sighed and for a moment I saw pity in his eyes but it disappeared just as quickly as it came and he looked down at me with an annoyed look on his face before saying "I'm not Orochimaru. I am his son.


End file.
